Many modern electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, watches, and the like, include a display that serves as the primary user interface for the device. The size of the display on such devices is often small, which makes it difficult to display significant amounts of content in a discernable, comprehensible, and aesthetically pleasing manner.
Some techniques for displaying content on a reduced-size user interface using electronic devices, however, are generally inefficient. For example, some existing techniques do not accommodate different interface sizes. Existing techniques may fail to display key information (e.g., if the size of the content exceeds the size of the display area) or display content in a manner that is difficult to view, making it challenging for a user to interact with the device.
In addition, modern devices may accommodate simultaneous display of content from multiple different sources (e.g., different applications), each with a different style, format, color, etc. The lack of a consistent general appearance can result in an interface that is distracting and makes it difficult for a user to process the displayed information.